


she found me just in time

by SkyRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cryptozoology, F/F, First Meetings, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: But Beth was restless. She needed to go out and search. She knew it was close.





	she found me just in time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



> When I saw this request I knew I had to make a treat for it. If this wasn't a drabble exchange, this would be so much longer. It's such an interesting idea I would have loved to flesh out and explore more.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, it was certainly something new for me. :)

Rain poured onto Beth’s Jeep, leaving little visibility of the road ahead of her. Her crew had all taken the day off due to dangerous storm warnings. But Beth was restless. She needed to go out and search. She knew it was close.

So, she parked the Jeep near a trail. She pulled on the cheap rain poncho she’d bought at a local Walmart. With her flashlight and camera in hand, she began to walk. She didn’t let the leaves and sticks smacking her face from the wind deter her.

She stuck to the main path until she saw a wayward one of stomped overgrowth. It led down to a stream, which she carefully hobbled over. Then, a roar erupted nearby. Deep and guttural and in pain.

Beth didn’t hesitate as she rushed toward it. A rational part of her thought it would be a black bear or mountain lion, but her heart longed for it to be what she’s been searching for.

Whatever the animal was, it was trapped under a fallen tree. A tall pine had toppled over. Beth approached the grunting animal to find it was ape-like. It was… bigfoot-like.

Any want to celebrate her discovery was overpowered by the want to free the creature. She used all her strength and a bit of adrenaline to push the log of the ape. She rushed to the creature’s side.

The ape’s eyes met Beth’s. They — or rather she, judging purely on genitalia — whispered, “Thank you.”

Beth’s gaped.

The ape-woman reached out to Beth and began to methodically pick the leaves and twigs from her frizzy hair.

Beth finally spoke, “I’ve been searching for you so long. You’re as magnificent as I always imagined.” She grinned.

The ape-woman smiled back. “Many have searched, but only you have found me.”


End file.
